Drinks, Games and Not-So-Surprising Repercussions
by Jessaa-Lee
Summary: A night of drinks and a game of truth or dare results in some not-so-surprising repercussions for two super soldiers. Stucky oneshot, rated M just in case.


**_Author's Note!_**

**_For the purpose of this fic, Bucky is almost completely recovered from the Hydra brainwashing._**

**_My first Stucky fic, so feedback would be incredibly appreciated!_**

**_..._**

"C'mon, It'll be fun!"

Natasha called out to the three men from the kitchen. She reached out for the bottle of whiskey and poured herself another drink. Sam, Steve and Bucky sat in Sam's living room contemplating Nat's surprising suggestion.

"Truth or dare? _Really_?" Steve replied, chuckling and raising an eyebrow, "How old are you?"

Sam laughed, and Bucky gave Steve a playful shove, "Why not? Does Captain America have some dirty little secrets?".

"I suppose we could play, I mean, what's the worst that could happen?" Steve shoved back.

Nat walked back in with a few bottles of drink and sat down on the floor, gesturing for them to join her. She took a sip and placed her glass down with a smirk. "Okay, who wants to go first?" she asked.

Sam shrugged, "Yeah okay, uhh, Tash, truth or dare?".

Natasha tapped her cheek in mock-thought. "Truth".

"Alright, what's your guilty pleasure?" Sam asked, taking a sip of his beer.

Nat laughed and re-crossed her legs. "Mary Poppins," she said. Bucky's jaw dropped and Steve choked on his drink. Nat pointed her finger at the group. "I know all of the words by heart, and I swear if you tell anyone about this I will strangle you while you sleep," she jokingly warned them, "Now, Rogers, truth or dare?".

"Dare," Steve replied, a little bit nervous, but he certainly didn't show it.

"Put lipstick on Bucky," Nat smiled, pulling a tube of it out of her pocket. Steve raised an eyebrow.

"Really? That's it?" He asked, with a mildly cocky chuckle.

Nat's grin widened, "Without using your hands".

Bucky broke out into hearty laughter as Steve took the lipstick tube from Nat, opening it up and twisting up the bright red cosmetic. Sam joined Bucky in his laughing fit as Steve positioned the tube in his mouth, held steady by his teeth. He leaned forward and focussed on tracing the colour neatly on Bucky's lips. A difficult task, as Bucky couldn't help giggling the whole time. When Steve had finished, he pulled away and admired his messy handiwork.

Bucky pursed his lips playfully. "How do I look? Do you think the colour matches my eyes?" he joked, pulling vogue poses as the others exploded with laughter.

The game continued on, everybody getting slowly drunker (with the exception of Steve, who hadn't bothered with booze). Over the course of roughly two hours, Sam had made no less than seventeen terrible arm puns, and the dares had gotten much more creative. Sam and Nat had swapped entire outfits, Nat had performed an energetic drunken rendition of Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious, Bucky earned two pigtails and both him and Steve were down to their boxers after a wet t-shirt contest that earned Steve the nickname 'Captain Tight-Shirt'. And that wasn't even half of it.

The night was winding down, and Bucky had finished off what he declared was his last drink of the night. Everybody was sobering up enough for one last round.

"Okay, Bucky, truth or dare" Sam announced, clumsily adjusting the front of the crimson red blouse he was now wearing.

Bucky puffed his chest out. "Dare! Do your worst!" he replied, a triumphant smile on his still-red lips.

At this point, the group had split into unofficial teams, with Nat and Sam out to cause mischief. The pair whispered to each other for a bit about what to dare, before they reached a satisfactory conclusion. They turned to face Steve and Bucky, with almost wicked grins on their faces. "Bucky Barnes, we dare you to kiss Steve - for _at least_ five seconds," Nat proclaimed, holding up her finger matter-of-factly.

"We understand if you wanna chicken out of this one," Sam added with mock sympathy.

Steve choked on his cola, and Bucky let out a short chuckle. He looked across to his friend, who had flushed slightly pink, with a look that said _'you don't have to if you don't want to' . _To everyone's surprise, Steve leaned across and pressed his lips to Bucky's, earning himself a smirk from the soldier. Natasha and Sam's jaws dropped, and Nat just managed to snap a sly picture without either of them noticing.

Bucky moved his mouth against Steve's, deepening the kiss. He knew he didn't have to, and Steve knew he didn't have to reciprocate, but it just happened (albeit a bit clumsily on Steve's part), and they ran with it. Bucky opened his mouth a little with the hope that Steve would do the same. The action gave both of them a kind of jolt in their chests, but neither of them dared to make it obvious.

"Okay boys, break it up!" Nat laughed, discreetly slipping her phone back into her pocket. The two super soldiers broke apart, both looking a touch dazed, which everybody seemed to notice.

"You guys really went at it, how long were you waiting to do that?" Sam teased, and the pair just chuckled.

Bucky glanced at Steve, "Are you kidding? This little punk has never backed out of a challenge!" he said with a smirk.

Steve punched him on the arm playfully, "You're such a jerk!"

Nat stood up, holding onto her pants to stop them from falling off. "It's getting late," she said, "I'd better be going, big day tomorrow. This has been fun though, as I'm sure you boys can agree with". She winked at the super-soldiers before turning to gather her belongings from the coffee table.

The guys walked her to the door, Sam moving awkwardly in Natasha's incredibly tightly fitting jeans. "Are you sure you're sober enough to drive?" Sam questioned as Nat, who had sobered up quite quickly, pulled out her car keys.

"I'll be fine," she replied, opening up her car door and getting in with a wave.

Once Nat was gone, the three men made their way back inside. "I'm gonna head off to bed, you guys do whatever you want, there's a spare room and a sofa there, and ya'll know where the bathroom is," Sam offered. It was already decided earlier in the day that Steve and Bucky would be staying over. Sam bid the pair goodnight and trundled off to his room, still wearing the Black Widow's jeans and blouse.

"I'm gonna go for a shower, you can have the room" Bucky decided, as he picked up his bag and made his way to the bathroom, leaving Steve to take his stuff into the guest room.

Steve put his bag on the floor, opening it up and pulling out a t-shirt and a pair of boxers that he slowly changed into. He looked in the mirror of the dresser and noticed that there was still smudges of red lipstick on his mouth. He wiped his face clean and got into bed, closing his eyes to get some sleep. For some reason, his imagination was in overdrive, reliving the kiss with Bucky, and when he tried to think about something else, he would just get the same kiss, but in different scenarios. He was incredibly grateful for the sudden knock on the door that snapped him out of his fantasies.

"Uh, I kinda forgot to pack underpants, do you have a spare pair?" an embarrassed Bucky Barnes asked, holding the towel around his waist. Steve rolled his eyes and walked over to his bag and dug around a bit. He pulled out a pair and threw them over to his friend, who was leaning against the dresser. "Well? Turn around," Bucky laughed, and Steve turned away from him, giving him some privacy to get dressed.

"Okay, you can turn back around now," Bucky announced, flicking the waistband of the underwear absentmindedly as his friend turned back around. "Almost wish I'd have claimed the bed, looks comfy," he lamented with a laugh, gesturing towards the piece of furniture.

"It sure is, definitely more comfy than the sofa," Steve joked back, zipping up his bag.

Bucky leaned on the dresser again, drumming his fingers on the wood. "By the way, sorry if that kiss made you feel uncomfortable or anything," he apologised.

Steve shrugged, "It's okay, It wasn't actually that bad" he confessed a touch of pink on his cheeks.

Bucky couldn't help but grin. "Maybe not for you, have you ever kissed anybody before?" he taunted.

"Why does everybody think that? Am I really that bad?" Steve questioned with a slight chuckle.

Bucky just shrugged. "Well, I suppose you're not_ bad_, but you're not the best either," he responded with a playful laugh.

Steve rolled his eyes dramatically, "Oh? And what do you suggest?" he queried, just as lightheartedly.

"A_ lot _of practise, maybe some lessons, I don't know?" Bucky tapped his cheek in mock thought, earning an amused huff from Steve.

"Do you know anyone around here that's willing to give a 90-something year old lessons?" Steve chuckled.

"I do know of one person," Bucky mused, stepping closer to his friend, "I'm certain they'd be happy to teach you".

The grin on Steve's face was enough to know that he was allowed to proceed. Bucky put his hands up to Steve's face and pulled him in so their lips pressed together. Steve brought one hand up to Bucky's face and let the other rest comfortably on his waist. They stood like this for a bit, slowly moving their mouths against each other, Bucky leading. Steve's heart jumped as Bucky led him to the edge of the bed and slowly pushed him down, not once letting their lips break contact. Steve shuffled back to the middle of the bed to give Bucky room to straddle his lap comfortably. This kiss felt more natural than the one from earlier, they had time to properly enjoy the sensations. This time, when Bucky opened his mouth, Steve followed, allowing the brunette to slip his tongue in and explore, earning a muffled groan from the blond man under him. Steve took it upon himself to have a go at what Bucky was doing, and was awarded with a deep moan.

Steve was feeling pretty confident, and decided to try something he'd seen in some of the recent movies he'd watched. He broke their mouths apart, and planted soft kisses along Bucky's jawline and down his neck, stopping every now and then to suck small patches of skin until they blushed with redness. Bucky spurred him on with genuine moans, his arms slipping up under Steve's t-shirt. Steve finally reached Bucky's collarbone and without warning bit down on a particularly sensitive patch of skin, at the same time running his hands up Bucky's thighs (something he'd seen in a cheesy romance movie).

"Oh god," Bucky moaned loudly, throwing his head back and grinding his hips down against Steve's in response. Bucky pulled Steve's face up to his own and kissed him hungrily, barely even breaking for breath. He kissed and nipped at Steve's neck to give him a taste of what he'd just experienced, though Bucky was much more experienced, so he knew exactly where to suck and where to bite. By the time he reached Steve's collarbone, the blond was a panting mess. Steve let his hands roam over his friend's bare torso, strong thighs and along both arms. The feel of cold metal sliding up under the front of Steve's shirt gave him a pleasurable chill. Every so often he'd find a place to rub that would make Bucky grind his hips down almost unconsciously.

It was obvious that both men were aroused, but they decided not to take it any further. "Not in Sam's place, that might not end well," Steve joked, his lips red and a bit swollen. Bucky was still perched on his friend's lap, breathing heavily, laughing silently. He moved off Steve and up to the pillows, shuffling himself under the blanket.

"It's big enough for us both," he smiled cheekily, watching Steve crawl under the covers as well.

"So, how did I go?" Steve asked with a grin.

Bucky smiled and let out a satisfied sigh and. They lay together in silence for a minute, before Bucky rolled over to face Steve. "Y'know I was kidding about you being a lousy kisser, well, I was_ mostly _kidding. You could still use a bit more practise though," he teased with a wink and a wicked grin.

"You're such a jerk," Steve smiled, leaning over to give Bucky a quick kiss goodnight.

"And you're still a little punk," Bucky replied sleepily, "night".

...

"You have GOT to be kidding me," Bucky exclaimed, eyes wide.

Steve raised an eyebrow and walked over to where his friend was standing. "What? What's wrong?" he asked, following Bucky's gaze. His eyes landed on the offending picture stuck up on the noticeboard of the Avengers headquarters. An a4 copy of a slightly blurry mobile phone photograph was pinned to the middle of the board. In the photograph, two shirtless super soldiers were sitting on the floor, their mouths pressed together, one of them sporting two brunette pigtails and an alarming shade of red lipstick.

Steve's face flushed red, and Bucky pulled down the photograph from the board, inspecting it closer. "Ohhh that woman is ruthless!" he exclaimed, a smirk spreading across his face as he shook his head slowly.

There was no way they were getting out of this without an explanation.


End file.
